


Three days and counting

by Anonymous



Series: Awesamdad Comfort [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, actual ph1lza is a good person, may make this multiple parts if i want more angst and awesamdad, this is character Ph1lza, this is my first story i dont know how to write hrnjklfbpj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy hadn’t thought that when he went to get closure that he would end up stuck with Dream for three days. In and out- that was the original plan. However, that was all put to a stop when TnT came crashing down on Pandora’s Vault.
Series: Awesamdad Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	Three days and counting

**Author's Note:**

> HRNJSKDHUHSD Formatting this was a pain and I’m fairly certain that I messed up somewhere (still miffed that my italicized and bold text didn’t transfer over but whatever, there’s no way I’m proofreading this lol)
> 
> —-
> 
> Please look at the tags for the content warnings :] 
> 
> (There is a significant amount of cursing because, you know, Tommy.)
> 
> —-
> 
> VERY LIKELY OOC

DAY I

It was unbearable, to say the least. He was surrounded by three things he couldn’t stand- TnT, lava and Dream. 

The sounds of TnT exploding and fireworks still shook Tommy to the core. Past experiences with both had always ended poorly. The loss of his best friend. The loss of his home. When the first booms had struck the prison, rattling the cell, Tommy was in shock. Deep down, he knew what the noises were, and yet, he wasn’t able to process what was going on. When he snapped out of his temporary trance, he did the only thing he could do: Scream.

“Sam!” he called towards the lava. “Sam? Sam! SAM!”

The explosions persisted.

“Sam? Sam I’m ready- I’m ready to leave,” he continued, his voice growing slightly more frantic with every ‘Sam.’ “We’re done!”

Without waiting for an answer, Tommy dug into his pockets and yanked out the communicator that Sam had temporarily given him for his time inside of the cell, promptly tapping onto Sam’s name, his fingers flying as he typed out his messages, reading them aloud at the same time, per the habit he had gained.

(TommyInnit) sSAM

(TommyInnit) SAM

(TommyInnit) I WANT TO LEAVE

(TommyInnit) I AM DONE HERE

He groaned impatiently, no answers having come, each ‘boom’ from the TnT seemingly growing louder and louder. His head already felt like it was going to split, and it had been no more than two minutes since the initial blast had hit the vault. 

Tommy’s hands were suddenly pulled away from the screen, the communicator dropping onto the floor with an unsatisfying clack, and so he looked up at the man in front of him with a scowl.

“He would have heard you the first, like, ten times, Tommy He’s not there,” Dream purred, the exasperation in his voice slightly evident. Tommy’s glare only intensified as he stared into the beady eyes on his mask.

Before Tommy could respond, the next round of TnT had started. It was like this was planned- like some sort of script in some fucked up movie. He yanked his hands away from the man and bent down to grab the communicator as Dream turned to look up at the ceiling above them with a ‘tch,’ the crying obsidion’s slime dripping down onto the both of them.

“Sounds like a security problem,” Dream stated, his voice flat, as he wiped his forehead clean.

“What- what’dyou mean- Let me out. SAM,” he cried out. “LET ME OUT! SAM, SERIOUSLY!”

“Sam’s not here. Sam- Sam is not here,” Dream chuckled, cutting Tommy off. The look of enjoyment on his face was evident. It’s not like there was anything that was even close to being as entertaining as this was in the cell.

“I don’t- I- let me the FUCK out,” he started to pace around the room, his breathing growing more and more frantic by the second. “What the fuck is going on.”

“Sam is dealing with a security issue, which means that you could be stuck in here for a little bit-”

“-No-“

“-maybe even days-”

“-NO- Alright, pull up this border- pull up this border- I don’t-“ Tommy paused, his sentences growing shorter and shorter. He felt as if his brain was failing him, coherent sentences becoming harder and harder to create. “Sam seriously, I want to leave now- Sam- this isn’t, like, funny.” Tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes at this point, and Tommy knew that out of everybody to cry in front of, it couldn’t be Dream. Dream didn’t like any signs of weakness- no, no. Why should he care what Dream thought of? He chastised himself for even caring about what the a thought.

“Tommy, I know you signed a book because I’m the one who wrote it. If there’s a security issue going on, then you could be in here for up to a week.”

Tommy’s breath hitched. A week? A full fucking week?

“What the- what the FUCK,” his jaw dropped. “Let me out- let me- I can’t be in here for a week- I can’t- I got my hotel to run- I need to go and spend time with- with- my- my pals, man! I’m getting back- nonononono, let me out,” Tommy choked. At this rate, tears were bound to be dripping down his face if he wasn’t let out in the next minute. “PHIIIIL!” he screamed, though he didn’t know what possessed him to call out for his ‘father-‘ and yet, he called for him again. “PHIIIIIL!”

“There’s no way out.”

“No- no- the reason I’m here is to-“ Tommy paused as he swallowed,”-see you one final time ‘cause I can’t stand being in your presence ‘cause you fucking ruin things.”

“I’m telling you that you’re stuck in here for a little while with me,” Dream chuckled as he walked around the cell. “We can bond, we can talk, it’ll be just like old times, right? Stuck together? Y’know, just like exile-“

“Fuck you. FUCK YOU. Don’t you ever fuckin’ mention exile to me again.” Tommy screamed and he ran towards Dream’s chest, promptly yanking out the one thing in the cell that he used to keep himself occupied. Without any hesitation, he chucked the books into the lava despite Dream’s protests, an exasperated groan coming from the older man as he watched his possessions burn.

“I’m done with you and I’m not going to talk to you-“ Tommy got cut off by a ping from his communicator and before he knew it, he was staring down at Sam’s message, his expression fell, all hope having been lost.

(Awesamdude) You’re going to have to hang tight Tommy. The prison is on lockdown. There has been a security issue.

His lip started to tremble and by now, tears were freely falling as he chucked the communicator against the nearest wall, it shattering to pieces, a majority falling into the lava with a ‘hissssss.’ This could not be happening. Tommy’s throat constricted, a splitting headache having already erupted as he clutched at the sides of his head, pulling on his hair.

“SAM!” he cried out, before turning to Dream. “This is fucking dumb- you’re dumb- you’re evil-, and you’re not fu-“

“NO, YOU’RE BEING DUMB! YOU’RE BEING DUMB, YOU’RE STUCK IN HERE WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, okay?” Dream’s voice decrescendoed from his short fit of rage, his hands clamping down onto Tommy’s shoulders as he gazed into the boy’s widened eyes, his grip tightening, pain apparent on his contorting face. ”You’re stuck in here with me for.. awhile. We’re going to talk, we’re going to have lots of fun. We’re going to have lots of fun,” he protested, ignoring Tommy’s sudden screams as he pushed away and backed away from the man,”Do you remember when we had fun together Tommy? We’re having lots of fun in here for a whole week, okay? A whole week. Me and you. Back to back. Again, just like old times sake right?” Dream purred, a shit-eating grin growing on his face from behind his mask. He wasn’t going to be alone for quite some time.

DAY II

Tommy wasn’t sure as to when he blacked out- his last memories being of his throat constricting, but other than that, everything was a blur. What was worse, was the feeling of the cold, slimy obsidian floors under him being what he woke up to. He immediately scrambled to his feet and clutched his head, a bout of dizziness hitting him from standing up too soon, a headache still persistently pounding at his head.

But fuck headches. Tommy was a big man, and big men don’t let silly little headaches stop them from getting out of sticky situations. But what would he do to get out of the cell? The only thing he could do.

***

By the time Tommy was done screaming, his throat was raw. Dream had sat in the opposite corner to him in his little pool of water, watching. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t interrupt and just waited for Tommy to tire himself out. Once he had finished, he was given the opportunity to drink some water, but there was no chance in hell that he would be in more debt to the green bastard after his pity-potatoes, so he immediately turned him down. He didn’t need his water- he wouldn’t need his voice anyways; it wasn’t like Tommy was going to go out of his way to talk to him, and so, they sat in silence.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t contemplate walking into the warm embrace of the lava. After all this time, it still hadn’t lost the welcoming presence it gave off whenever he had strolled through the Nether. Once again, Dream’s presence didn’t help his case. 

And so Tommy continued to sit there, beside the lava, doing everything he could to not notice Dream, but eventually, the man had spoken up.

“Tommy, are you just going to sit there and sulk the whole time? You’re supposed to have fun during your time here. You’re with your old friend, after all.”

Tommy spat at him.

“You’re not my fucking friend, and you never were, Dream. You’re a shitty excuse of a person, you know that? You disgust me. You’re the reason I get all shaky whenever I walk in the plains. Fuck you, Dream. Fuck you.”

Dream wasn’t happy at his response, to say the least. The marks on his arms left after his little fit could attest to that.

Tommy was shaken up after his little skirmish with Dream, and once again, tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face as his chest heaved. Instead of his normal brash comments that he would throw to anyone and everyone, he quickly wiped them away and looked away from Dream, back to the lava. The man left him alone.

***

“Tommy. Tommy. Tommy,” Dream called out before grabbing hold of the top of his head and twisting it towards him. Tommy must have been spaced out, and so, he was surprised at the sudden movement and yelped in protest, swatting him away at his arms. “Cut that out,” he scolded, and just like that, he stopped. Dream was satisfied at how quickly he stopped- apparently the effects of exile were still as fresh as the bruises littering Tommy’s arms. Dream let out a sigh and continued. “..As I was saying.. You need to eat, Tommy. There’s no way you’ll last at this rate- your stomach must be empty.”

Dream held out a potato- a peace offering. He was being generous to him after his little fits from earlier, but then again, he did stop swatting at him when he was commanded to, and so, this could be his reward.

Tommy hesitantly looked at the potato before shaking his head and looking away, tucking his knees closer to his chest. A moment of silence passed before Tommy spoke.

“I don’ want your pity-potatoes,” he mumbled. Dream fought the urge to smack him, knowing it would be counterproductive for something such as this, so instead, he chose his next words carefully.

“Tommy.. you’re not declining my gift, are you?” he paused before continuing. “Now, I wouldn’t call these ‘pity-potatoes.’ You should know that I don’t pity you, of all people. I treat you with honesty.” Dream took Tommy’s hand and opened his curled fingers, placing the potato in his palm before glancing up at the boy’s eyes. They had lost the fire he had grown to both love and hate and were now a dull blue. It wasn’t how he looked when he arrived, and so Dream frowned, deep in thought, before shaking it off. It didn’t matter.

“I hope you come to your senses and get something in your stomach. You know it hurts me when you do something brash and it hurts you,” he shook his head, expression hardening. “When I come back in a bit, I expect to see this potato gone.”

And as he walked away, a small spark became evident in Tommy’s eye as he chucked the potato into the lava. And so, gone the potato was, when Dream returned, and he was content, nodding in approval. “Glad you decided to accept my gracious gift to you.”

Day III

Dream shrugged, his patience running thin. Time wasn’t something that could be told at this point, considering how his clock was now in the molten mess that kept him trapped in his new home, however, he knew it had been long enough for Tommy to start talking to him once again.

Tommy, on the other hand, was content in staying quiet. Since their first physical skirmish in the cell, Tommy had only responded to Dream’s attempts at conversation thrice and could tell the man was becoming exasperated at his silence. Afterall, they were supposed to have fun, right? Tommy didn’t know how much longer he would have to sit and wait for someone- anyone- to come and rescue him, but he prayed to Prime that it wasn’t much longer. He felt sick to his stomach, and all his limbs had grown weak. If Dream was to snap once again, Tommy would be rendered defenseless. He hadn’t felt a pit this deep in his stomach since exile, and he was not fond of it.

In order to keep himself from cursing the gnawing pain in his stomach, he stared at the bright lava, the little dance and the glowing keeping him occupied enough. Dream was right- this wasn’t much different from exile. Hell, if this could keep him occupied, then anything could at this point. At least the explosions had ceased awhile back, though he wasn’t sure as to when- Fuck.

Tommy promptly yelped out in pain a hot, burning sensation crawling up his hand, subsequently startling Dream, as he scurried away from the lava, clutching his hand as he sobbed. Shit, when did he start to reach out towards the lava? 

Dream perked up at the sounds of Tommy’s frantic breathing and plastered on a straight face as he rushed over to his side.

“Hey hey, what happened-“ oh. It wasn’t a pretty sight at all. Dream grimaced before looking away. While it certainly wasn’t the worst injury he’s seen, Tommy’s hand was red and already had yellow blisters forming under the skin. Dream wouldn’t lie to himself, it looked painful, but he would dwell on such things later. Taking advantage of the situation at hand, Dream let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

“Tsk. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.. What am I going to do with you?” he lifted him up by his shoulder and led the lanky, stumbling boy over towards the pool in the corner of the room, gently pressing him to kneel down and dip his hand into the water. The boy looked ashamed beyond belief at having Dream help him over to the water, but Dream dismissed it. Tommy would learn to love him again. “This is why you need me around. You’re not careful enough and you always do stupid crap like this.”

Tommy hissed in pain at the contact the water had on his skin before spitting out a short response: “No.”

Dream tensed and a sharp intake of air could be heard by Tommy, judging by the way the corner of his mouth twitched.

“What do you mean.. by.. ‘no..’?” Dream smiled, his grip on the boy’s shoulder tightening ever so slightly. Tommy looked back at him, his eyes still the same dull shade, before responding with the same curt response.

“No.”

Dream was slightly puzzled, and as he was about to open his mouth to press for more details on what he meant, Tommy continued.

“I don’t need you around. This is why I came ‘ere for closure,” he grunted, presumably from the searing pain his hand was most definitely in. “I.. I have my friends. They’ll come eventually, you’ll see. Tubbo, Sam, Puffy-“

Tommy was abruptly cut off by Dream’s cackling, a look of confusion spreading across the boy’s face.

“Oh.. oh Prime. I didn’t mean to cut you off like that, but wow. Your response is just so… funny.” Dream opened an eye, wiping a tear that had formed and was met with a mix of emotions that were spread across Tommy’s face. “You think that your ‘friends’ will come for you? Tommy, Tommy, I’m the only friend that you have.”

Tommy looked about ready to interrupt when Dream held a finger up to his mouth. “Shh, I haven't finished. If you can stay silent for what- a day? Two days?- then you can shut up and listen to what I have to say,” he smiled.

“Tommy, I was the only one to religiously visit you in exile. I was the one there to keep an eye out for you and make sure you didn’t get killed. The only reason that you had gone into exile in the first place was because you didn’t listen to me.” his tone was laced with venom. “Other ‘friends?’ Where are they now? Who’s currently helping to take care of your hand?” Dream argued as he ripped off part of his sleeve to wrap the boy’s hand, admittedly holding his hand a bit rougher than he should handle it.

“Sam has probably forgotten about you. He probably only stuck around out of the pity you think I harbor when truly, it’s him and your other ‘friends.’ Why else would they stick around with someone who only hurts them? You saw how quickly Phil, Techno, and Wilbur discarded you. And it was all your fault,” he scoffed. “Tubbo is probably off trying to make a new nation, knowing him. He’s probably replaced you with some bees. And Puffy?” Dream chuckled, his voice lowering. “She may the kindest ewe hybrid you’d ever meet out there, but even she wont be able to stand your whining for much longer.”

The hurt in Tommy’s face is obvious, and he immediately starts protesting- though his sentences were borderline incoherent at times.

“Wh- no! They, they care about me. They said they do! They..” Tommy stiffened before continuing, Dream raising an eyebrow. “..Sam is kind to me, he’s shown me nothing but kindness, even when I act like a little shit. And.. and Tubbo risked his fucking life for me just because you stole my two discs from me even though I was in the right, they were my fucking discs, and Puffy-“ Tomy froze mid-sentence. Dream smacked him.

“YOUR discs? Tommy, I had every right to them. I took them from you because you were tearing the server apart!” he spat at him, grabbing him by the hair and pushing him over to where he lost balance and fell onto the hard floor. Tommy’s breathing became quicker, Dream could tell by the rise and fall of the boy’s chest. “It was the only way to even keep you remotely in check! And for the last time, you’re nothing but a bother to everyone here! I’m your only true friend, I’ve stuck by you through thick and thin, and you have the AUDACITY to want to leave me after everything I’ve done for you!” he screamed as he bent down and clutched onto Tommy’s hand, ignoring the pleas that were now being thrown at him.

“You are so ungrateful, it’s no wonder your ‘friends’ haven’t come for you!” Dream smirked. Tommy looked dejected, streams of tears running down his face, eyes once again wide in shock. And just like that, his pleads for him to stop turned into pleads for forgiveness.

“Please, please- I’m sorry Dream, don’t- don’ leave me,” he sobbed, shakily clutching onto Dream’s shirt, his head against his chest. “Please, I’m sorry, Dream, please-“ Dream sighed and patted his head.

“Of course not. I wasn’t lying when I said I was your friend, right? However, I’m still hurt. You’re going to have to make it up to me..” he feigned hurt in his voice, letting his shoulders slouch forward ever so slightly.

Tommy stiffened, and yet, looked up at him with with eyes of hope. “What- what do you want from me? I’m sorry that I yelled at you, I’m sorry about what I said! Please, Dream, tell me-“ he choked out, his grip tightening.

From under the mask, Dream’s lip curled. “You said this would be your last visit, right?” once again, pausing, but this time for dramatic effect as the boy slowly nodded. “Well, you know how lonely I am stuck in the prison… come visit me, say, every three days? I hardly ever get visitors, you know..”

And just like that, Tommy’s head was vigorously shaking up and down. “I will, I will..!” he croaked out. And that was that.

After the argument, Tommy spent the time until he dozed off clutching onto Dream and watching him write in one of his books. A surge of triumph spread throughout Dream as he watched the boy sleep peacefully beside him. Perhaps his time having spent with him in exile wasn’t a waste. He’d finally be getting a visitor.

Day IV

There was a small clicking sound which Dream had noticed. He put no thought into what it was- he already knew. His brow furrowed as he gazed down at Tommy who was still fast asleep beside him, clutching onto his arm.

***

Sam panicked. It had been three days- almost four- without any word from Tommy. Despite constantly messaging him on the communicators, he couldn’t seem to get through, and sadly, all cameras were down, so he was blind as to what could be going on inside of those obsidian walls. His chest ached, his eyes bore bags from under his mask, new redstone burns littered his arms, and his body-temperature had been elevated for the four days Tommy had been locked in with Dream. Curse his hybrid biology. The tingling his chest that he would feel every time he imagined what could be going on inside the cell made him even more frantic- but he had to contain his irritation. Anger directed the wrong way could lead to poor results- often resulting in a hole in the ground. No matter how badly he wanted to drop the Warden persona he had created, he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk Dream getting out of the prison.

Four days after the attack, and finally, Sam was certain that Tommy could be let out of the prison without any risk of Dream being let out as well. Despite having kept everything on the down-low, half the server had already found out about the mess that was happening due to the “lack of the gremlin child’s screams” around the server, and so, a small number of them had gathered outside of the entrance to the vault.

Sam wasn’t happy about this, but this was outside of the prison, so there was little he could do about it. He just hoped that Tommy was in a well enough shape that he could handle some of the other server members potentially grilling him with questions. However, Sam let out a bitter laugh to himself. Of course he wouldn’t be alright. If this experience was anything like what he had heard Tommy went through during his exile, then Tommy would be far from okay… and it was Sam’s fault for letting him go inside. For leaving him there.

***

Click click click click click..

Tommy woke up, startled, his eyes frantically looking around the room before settling on Dream. Dream gave him a small wave to make up for the lack of facial expressions visible. With his non-wrapped hand, Tommy rubbed his eyes.

“What was that sound..” he mumbled, suppressing a yawn.

Dream threw his head back against the obsidian wall with a sigh. “I believe it’s time for you to go home, Tommy”

Tommy’s heart sank. He was so conflicted. After everything in the cell.. had Dream truly changed? He hadn’t been nearly as violent as he was back in exile, despite having deserved everything during his current visit and perhaps even more.. and he had done his best to take care of him, despite his initial stubbornness.

“I.. have to go?” he croaked out, his loose grip on Dream’s arm tightening before Dream gently shook him off.

“Now now, Tommy. You can visit me any time you want, just make sure not to leave me for any longer than three days, like we agreed on. It’s so lonely in here,” he sighed. Tommy’s heart clenched. He knew that feeling all too well.

By now, the lava had already completely fallen, and a figure in netherite armour was left by the platform across the rift separating the cell from the rest of the prison halls.

“Dream,” a strong voice bellowed out. “Please stand in your.. water hole. I know today is different from standard procedure, but please cooperate.”

Dream hummed in acknowledgement and stood up. “Very well, then. It was a pleasure to have you here with me, Tommy. Please make sure to come and visit me soon!” he replied cheerily, making sure it was loud enough for the creeper hybrid to hear. Despite Sam’s gas mask and the distance between the two, Dream could still see Sam’s eyes narrow.

Tommy shakily stood up (he was stubborn and hadn't eaten at all, despite Dream’s coaxing, but Dream didn’t need to know- he would be upset at him for lying, and Tommy didn’t want to make his friend upset) and looked between the two, his hand slowly reaching out towards Dream before retracting it and settling for a small wave instead. He went past the netherite border which promptly went up, blocking the two of them from each other. And so, like the big man he was, he managed to get himself across the moving bridge and step off right as the lava started to come down, stealing one last look at the obsidian box Dream was stuck in.. and it was all because of Tommy.

Sam, like usual, kept up his strict persona inside the prison- except this time, he kept an arm around Tommy at all times, supporting him for some reason. Tommy knew this was all an act- everything was, just like Sam Nook. He could tell by the lingering scent of gunpowder than was coming from Sam. It made Tommy feel like he was going to hurl.

However, just as they exited the portal- for some reason completing skipping out on gathering Tommy’s items- the fatigue became too much for Tommy. Maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten in almost four days? Maybe it was the aching in his heart from both leaving his friend Dream all alone in the prison, once again? Or maybe it was the overwhelming smell of both gunpowder and fresh air as opposed to the humid air inside of the vault. No matter the cause, Tommy felt sick.

Tommy’s knees locked and he lost his footing, his strength finally giving out. Sam lowered him down to the floor slowly, his breath hitching, the Warden persona dropping.

“Shit- Tommy, how’re you feeling-“ 

Tommy shuddered- his body felt cold. He didn’t have the energy to answer Sam, even if he wanted to. The smell of gunpowder coming from Sam only made things worse- along with the quiet hissing coming from him. It felt like TnT was going to explode and take away his final life. If Tommy was going to die, he wanted it to be on his own terms and when he chose.

Outside the Vault

“Tommy? Are you okay?” the hissing had thankfully subsided, now replaced by the sound of Sam’s worried voice- but the scent of gunpowder was still evident, and it pushed Tommy over the edge. Right at the edge of the prison, where the grass met the blackstone, with a small cluster of people rushing forward from where they stood conversing farther out in the grass, Tommy hurled. Stomach acid crept up his throat along with the water he had drank in the cell. He sat there, convulsing for a good half minute, the world spinning and tears, once again, streaming down his face. Maybe Tommy wasn’t that big of a man.

His head hurt. His body felt weak. His lungs screamed for air. His arms were bruised. His cheek somehow still stung from when Dream had smacked him- a bruise very likely forming. His hand was almost the worst pain of all- however, his heart hurt the worst.

The fresh air had all rushed to his head at this point, he felt sicker than ever and the fog that had clouded his brain had lifted. He wasn’t supposed to miss Dream. Shit. He did it again. And Tommy let him get away with it. He really wasn’t a big man. Tommy clutched at his chest, his quiet sobbing uncontrollably shaking his whole body as he felt someone rub his back with reassuring words.

His body tried to make him throw up again, but this time, nothing came out, and just left his throat with a burning sensation. Tommy had started to further slump over before a hand- this one smooth and small as opposed to the large, rough one on his back- stopped him from planting his forehead directly where he had spit up his water.

“Woah, woah, Tommy,” a familiar voice murmured. Tommy tilted his head up and through the blinding light he managed to make out the figure of a human. No shit, Tommy.

He squinted his eyes and they finally adjusted to the lighting, revealing Puffy, her eyes gentle, yet worried.Tommy both wanted to lean into her and get as far away as he possibly could from her. He didn’t want to burden or annoy someone as sweet as Puffy. Prime’s sake, he hated how he felt. Once again, his lip started quivering like it was back in the vault. He just wanted to go home and lie in bed until he succumbed to his fatigue. He was tired. Maybe when he got to his dirt shack, he could fall asleep and never wake up. That’d be nice.

“TOMMY!” a voice cried out, breaking Tommy from his thoughts, and his eyes immediately widened. Hi head snapped in the direction it came from and there he was- Tubbo. His Tubbo. Staring at him frantically from where he stood in front of… Techno and Philza? Shit. Shit. Shit. If Dream wasn’t lying about one thing in the vault, it was that they had discarded him- more evidently, Philza had. Techno more.. betrayed him, if anything. Though he supposed it went both ways. So out of all the people to be here, why were they?

Were they here to mock him? Maybe visit Dream? Either way, Tommy didn’t want to stick around to find out, though he knew there was no way in Prime he would be able to stand up in his current state.

Tubbo quickly became bigger and bigger, as the distance between the two of them became less and less until he was crouching right beside him, panting, behind Puffy’s extended arm.

Out of all the people Tommy didn’t want to see- Tubbo was at the top of that list. Tommy didn’t want his best friend seeing him weak. He didn’t want Tubbo to see him at all. Again, if Dream was right about anything, it was that TommyInnit was a shit friend. So despite the urge he had to cry into Tubbo’s shoulder- he didn’t. Instead, he focused his eyes on the ground and tightly shut them, hoping that this was all a dream. Maybe, just maybe, he could wake up in bed, all of this having been some sort of sick dream. But the pain in Tommy’s hand was evident enough that he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Tommy? Are you doing alright?” Tubbo paused when his friend didn’t respond. He was unnerved by the unusual quietness that was in the air, especially considering he was near Tommy. “..Tommy? Are-“

“I’m going home,” Tommy abruptly interrupted him. The air around him tensed, but even if Tommy couldn’t see, he knew they exchanged a glance at one another. 

“Yeah, that’s.. that’s probably a good idea, Tommy,” Tubo chuckled nervously. Sam hummed in agreement.

“I’ll return to grab your items another day. It’s probably not the best idea to not back back in there right now.”

They sounded different. Were they upset at him? He bit his lip. A seed of doubt was planted in his head, and now it was stuck. He was weary at everyone around him. At.. at least Dream was honest with him in the cell. Or so he thought? He was being pulled into two different directions; he was conflicted. Part of him wanted to stay with the people he called his friends and family. The other part of him wanted to go back to the vault and stick with Dream- who was supposedly his friend. But then again, Tubbo was his friend as well, right? Who was lying? How could he be able to tell?

Oh, who was he kidding..

He wanted to go back.

He needed to go back.

And so, like the stubborn little shit TommyInnit is, he somehow managed to get himself off of the ground despite protests from those around him and his body screaming at him not to. And, to the shock of those around him- he turned around and slowly headed right back to the glowing nether portal- though he didn’t get very far until Sam stopped him by standing in front of him.

“Tommy? I thought you wanted to go home?” Sam questioned nervously. Tommy looked at the creeper hybrid’s eyes- or what he could see from behind his mask- and glared at him.

“Pandora’s Vault was built for me, right? I’m going home to see my friend.”

The air was quiet for a couple seconds before Puffy piped up.

“Tom- Tommy- your friends are right here. You know Dream isn’t you friend, right dear?” she soothed, hesitantly reaching an arm out to him, just as Tommy had done to Dream before he let him all alone in the vault.

Tommy snapped around to look at everyone, almost unbalancing himself in the process. He hugged himself tightly and started shouting.

“HE’S MY FUCKING FRIEND! He’s- he’s changed, I think? He can get me to shut up and- and he tells me whenever I’m not behaving myself! He- he’s a good friend. He’s nothing like me! And he isn’t talking shit behind my back like you all are!” he snapped, his eyes frantically switching between everyone around him, uncertainty lacing his voice. Tubbo looked like he was on the verge of tears, Puffy had her hands clamped over her mouth, and Sam.. he couldn’t tell what Sam thought from under his gas mask.

“...Tommy what the fuck?” Techno’s voice rang out, the piglin hybrid rushing over, Philza following shortly behind him.

“That was incredibly uncalled for, Tommy,” Philza sighed. The same disappointed face Tommy always knew. It irritated Tommy. “They were all fretting over trying to get you out of there, and this is how you repay them?”

“I don’t want to fucking talk to you,” Tommy snapped. “Wilbur, Techno, and you betrayed me. Techno and you left me! You’re- youre as good as fucking dead to me. You’re a shit father, Philza Minecraft.”

Tommy backed away and gulped as Phil’s wings fluffed up- his eyes both filled with rage and.. grief. He didn’t want to lose another son, but then again, was Tommy even his in the first place? He hadn’t been there for him in the past, both while growing up and during the wars he had taken part in as a young boy. Techno on the other hand was shocked, and surprisingly, just as quiet as Phil was.

This time, Sam was the one who broke the silence- even if he didn’t know what to say, and so, he chose his next words carefully.

“Tommy,” he paused as all eyes turned to him before continuing. “Did you get the closure you needed?”

Tommy paused, his mouth wide open, about ready to yell when he suddenly remembered why he had came to the prison in the first place. To.. get closure. He froze there, like a deer in headlights, reflecting over the events leading up to his visit. It was all a blur. He.. vaguely remembered talking to Warden Sam in the halls leading up to Dream’s cell and the trip over the bridge, but other than that, nothing.

Sam hummed before gently ruffling up Tommy’s hair. “Toms, why don’t we all go to my base and get some food into you and check out what injuries you have. We can talk about everything that happened in the prison in a more private area, yeah? Would you like that?”

He frantically shook his head no.

Despite it just seeming as if he was being stubborn at this point, he truly didn’t have the energy to move from where he stood. And if anything, he prefered being out in the open. He didn’t want to be confined to a locked space again (even though half a minute ago he was ready to go back to the vault; however Tommy didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t know what he currently wanted).

“I- I like it better out in the open, I think,” he choked out. That was a good enough answer for Sam’s shoulders to slightly untense, and he nodded in understanding.

“Very well, then.”

“Why don’t-“ Tubbo hesitated before he spoke a little louder, “Why don’t we go by the bench, yeah? We can always play one of your discs-“

“-THEY’RE NOT MY DISCS!” Tommy cried out. “They’re Dream’s discs, and we fuckin’ stole them from him! And you almost died for the damn discs!” Tommy wildly gestured around with his arms, wincing at the pain the movements caused him, the makeshift wrap around his hand slightly unwrapping in the process.

“They’re more your discs than his, Tommy,” Sam sighed. “Tommy, I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you out sooner, but please, talk to us. What happened in there?” Sam’s voice wavered near the end of his sentence, but he maintained a firm stance as opposed to Tommy’s shrinking figure.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Tommy scoffed.

“As a matter of fact, I would like to know.”

“Theseus, what happened in there to warrant you lashing out like this?” Techno raised an eyebrow at him.

And just as everyone had suspected Tommy was about to yell- he didn’t. Instead, more tears poured down his face and his body started to shake even harder than before.

***

Tommy’s hiccups slowly died down. It had been a solid thirty minutes since his tears started to come so hard that he couldn’t stop himself from crying, and all throughout it, Puffy and Sam were there for him. Tubbo tried his best, but ultimately didn’t know what to do. Phil and Techno just stood far off to the side, uncomfortably watching what was happening. They two of them never took Tommy for the kind of person to.. well, cry.

But that also meant that they knew something was seriously wrong. Where there had been doubts about previous statements Tommy had made, it was replaced with questions.

And eventually, all their questions were answered and Philza grew to regret never having been there for his youngest.

***

“Tommy, are you with us?”

Puffy held onto Tommy’s unbandaged hand as he sat on-top of a small rock as a chair, focusing on some breathing exercises that she had given him. Sam stood behind him, worry evident in his body language. Tommy nodded shakily, and Puffy exchanged a small smile with Tubbo to let him know that everything would be alright.

“Now that you’ve calmed down a little, how are you feeling?” she gently pressed.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably on the rock he sat on. He wasn’t going to be able to get out of this situation- not after the ‘stunts,’ as Dream and Phil would call it- he just pulled.

“Better,” he croaked out. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, though it became more and more evident that he wouldn’t have a choice today, both by the pressing stares of Phil and Techno, to the pit he felt grew every time he glanced up at Puffy, Sam, and Tubbo who were intensely staring at him. He felt.. ashamed. He let Dream get so far into his head because of what? He was lonely in the cell with him? Yeah, right. Tommy was supposed to be a big man. He was supposed to be fine after exile. He was supposed to be able to handle a couple days with Dream. And yet, he couldn't do something as simple as that. No wonder Phil always looked disappointed at him. A sigh escaped from him and he wearily looked over at Tubbo who was standing a couple feet away from him, just watching.

“Tubzo- I-“ Tommy paused. He was never good at apologizing, but this was a situation in which he needed- and wanted to. And so, he continued. “I’m sorry. You really didn’t deserve to be yelled at because I had a shit day,” he whispered.

A small smile formed across Tubbo’s lips.

“It’s no big deal, Tommy. You had a shit week, and you needed to let some steam out. Besides, I think it really helped you,” Tubbo responded as reassuringly as he could.

Tommy didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Tubbo in his life. (Or Sam or Puffy, but especially Tubbo. He’d been with him since the beginning, and he was forever thankful for that, though he hated to admit it).

“Thanks, Big Man,” he croaked out.

The two stared at each other for a couple more seconds before Tommy broke eye contact and directed his gaze down towards his feet where his wrapped hand was hanging beside him. It fucking burned like hell, but what was he supposed to do? Dream would say that he didn’t deser- no, no. Dream isn’t here (even if he somewhat wanted him to be). Tommy chastised himself for bringing Dream into this once again, though in all honesty, he was still torn between was Dream had said. Why did it seem to cut so deep? 

(Because he was afraid. He was afraid that the people he had grown attached to would leave him like his father did. Like his brother did. Like his best friend almost did, and that he would be stuck with Dream, alone, once more. He might as well have gotten completely used to staying with him. He was nice enough when Tommy ‘behaved,’ as Dream put it. Tommy was afraid that he always let everyone down. He was afraid that everyone would get angry at him.)

Tommy felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and looked up. Puffy was giving him a gentle smile that he didn’t deserve found some comfort in. He was certain he knew what was going to come out of her mouth the second she opened it.

“Do you think you’re able to talk about what happened in the vault?”

Unlike other times, Puffy didn’t ask if he wanted to talk about what had happened with Dream. This time, she asked if he was able to. It wasn’t exactly what he thought she was going to say, but it was only a couple words off.

“Yeah.. yeah. Jus’ give me a fuckin’ second,” he mumbled, tugging at the hem of his shirt and pulling at the edges of his sleeves. He was so uncomfortable in these clothes- all sweaty and dirty. Of course the discomfort had to settle in now. Shit just had to happen at the worst times for him, didn’t it?

***

Tommy clutched onto Puffy’s hand like his life depended on it. Only, instead of his life, it was his composure. Her gentle squeezes of reassurance gave him enough energy to form.. relatively coherent thoughts and sentences without jumping all over the place.

“He..” Tommy paused. “Uh, where do I even fucking start?” he laughed nervously, shaking his head.

“How about the beginning?” Sam hummed as he took his hand off of Tommy’s shoulder and came around to his front where Puffy was (when did his hand get on his shoulder?).

“Yeah, yeah, that’s prolly a good place, innit?” Tommy paused again. “Well, uh, it was fuckin’ awkward n’ embarrassing. I started calling out for help when the TnT started and Dream started to get upset with me after I wouldn’t shut up. Dunno when I blacked out, but I did, and I woke up with this fuckin’ slime on me. Dream got pissed at me again when I told him I wasn’t his friend and insulted him and he..” Tommy paused, his eyes flickering down at his arms. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything, though he could of sworn he saw Sam’s eyebrow raise.

“..yeah anyways- I spaced out for awhile and Dream tried to give me his pity-potatoes but I’m a big man and big men don’t accept potatoes- fuck you Techno, you have no tastebuds- so when he left me alone I threw it in the lava and he was convinced that I ate ‘em. It was real quiet for a while after that, but I spaced out once more and the next thing I knew, there was a burning sensation in my hand and pain shooting up my fucking arm. Dream uh, led me to the water in the corner of the room and wrapped it up.

“We got into another skirmish and he ended up slapping me but he made some good fuckin’ points during the argument.. how.. how he was the only person to continuously visit me in exile- and uh, how he stuck with me through the good days and the bad days- or how I’m a shit friend who stole his discs and kept misbehaving. How you guys weren’t gonna come n’ get me because I’m nothing but a burden who makes everything harder on the server,” Tommy choked at the end and reflexively yanked his uninjured hand from Puffy to put over his mouth, his eyes once again intensely focusing on his feet.

“What was worse was that he wasn’t wrong, I just make everything fucking complicated and I don’t listen to anyone. How you guys weren’t my friends and would forget about me eventually. He convinced me that he was my friend- and he may be? Prime, I don’t know what’s what anymore. I.. I ended up falling asleep by his side! I fuckin’ messed everything up, all I wanted was closure, and now, I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do. I don’t know if he’s really my friend because he helped me, but he’s also a wrongen and hurt me multiple times. On the other hand, he- I- fuck.” he rambled, stopping when no more words would come out.

Gently, his hands were taken from him and wrapped up in someone else's. The hands were rough and firm, yet warm. Tommy looked up from his feet and was met with Sam who had taken his hands in his own.

“Tommy,” he started, softly. “Dream is locked up in the vault for a reason. Not only did he hurt you in more ways than one, but he also was going to hurt everyone else. I need you to remember that you came to the vault four days ago in order to get the closure that you had wanted so you could move on and start a new chapter in your story. As for us forgetting you, that’s simply not true. Puffy and Tubbo immediately noticed that you weren’t around and ended up pestering me day and night to get you out of the vault while I was working on trying to figure out what was wrong with the prison. I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t get you out sooner, but I can assure you that we didn’t forget about you, and never will.

“I should have visited you more in exile, I really should have, and I know I can’t turn back time, but if I could, I would.“ Sam tilted his head, as if he was thinking of what to say next before continuing.

“You didn’t deserve to be hurt by him, no matter how much Dream believes that you deserved it. However, I can say without a doubt that Dream isn’t your friend, and the only reason he tried to help you was so that you would come back to visit him- though you’re definitely not a bad friend. I’m sure Tubbo agrees with that,” Sam glanced over at Tubbo who was vigorously nodding. It made Tommy’s heart swell. “You were.. in a vulnerable spot in there- being surrounded by explosions and lava with no escape and he took advantage of that.

“You’re still a child and were raised as a soldier. I think that the server sometimes forgets that children- even adults- make mistakes, and that’s okay. However, you’re not a burden and you never were. You’ve helped the server in more ways than you know and have a lot of pressure on your shoulders for your age.” Sam let go of one of Tommy’s hands and scratched the back of his neck.

“Puffy’s definitely better at this sort of stuff, but what I’m trying to say here is that we missed you, you’re a good kid, and Dream took advantage of you. I uh, hope that I was able to reassure you in some way,” he chuckled.

Tommy hesitated before slowly nodding his head. It was awkward- he didn’t know what to say in a situation like this, so he spat out the first thing that came to mind:

“Shit room service in there. Couldn’t compare to the Big-Innit Hotel.”

Sam’s chest rumbled as he laughed, causing Tommy to crack a small smile.

“Yes, well, I’m glad for your input. I’ll be sure to keep your review into consideration if I ever plan on remodeling the vault into a hotel,” Sam paused. “Wait, Tommy, if you refused the food Dream had on him, did you not eat anything while you were in the vault?”

Tommy grimaced. “Well uh, you see here Sammy boy, a couple yards to my left shows all the evidence you need. But if you don’t want to smack a detective cap on and inspect the fucking ‘puddle’ over there, then I suppose I could tell you,” he joked. Tommy could see Sam’s eyebrow raise. “Yeah no, I didn’t eat the pity-potatoes.”

From under Sam’s mask, Tommy knew he was frowning. Puffy shook her head and sighed.

“Tommy.. no wonder you collapsed as soon as you exited the nether portal. You’re going to need to get some gentle food in your stomach- like porridge or something,” Puffy pondered aloud.

“Well, sand had always done well for me whenever Wilbur and I were sick growing up,” Tommy joked.

“..Sand?” Puffy, Sam, and Tubbo questioned, puzzled. A little bit away, audible groans from Techno and Philza could be heard.

“For Prime’s sake- mate, don’t tell me that you also enjoy eating sand,” Philza grimaced.

“ ‘S not like Will and I had many options to eat when we were both sick,” Tommy shot back. “You were always out exploring with your good ol’ buddy Technoblade. We made with what we had in the house at times if neither of us felt up to huntin’. Sand’s a little gritty but you get used to it, especially if you drink plenty of water with it.”

“For the last time, Techno needed help with some things so I had to help him-“

“-And yet you couldn’t fucking stay for more than three days without going back out to help him, huh? To spend time with your sons- who you promised you’d be there for?! Hell, Dream has been here for me more than you ever fucking were. I said this before and I’ll say it again- you’re a shit father, Philza Minecraft. Will was the one who had to raise me,” he snorted. 

“I couldn’t even get your attention when you were home. You just- you just fuckin’ brushed me off! And then you would tell me to stop pestering you. I just wanted to be HEARD!” Tommy’s voice was raspy and he felt weighed down. He was too tired to do anything, and that was evident by how quiet his voice was when he shot back at Philza who now looked crestfallen, his broken wings ruffled up. Tommy groaned.

“Don’t fucking look at me like that, please. Better yet, don’t look at me at all. I don’t even know why you came along with Techno. Did you come to make fun of me or some shit?” he laughed bitterly. “Don’t answer that. Just.. go on another adventure with Techno or something,” he muttered.

Phil looked as if he was going to say something, but Techno placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Phil reluctantly allowed himself to be led away. He didn’t look back- he knew he had lost another son.

***

Somehow, Tommy found himself sat in Sam’s base on his couch. He remembered Tubbo hugging him after he practically disowned his own father and then nothing. Next thing he knew, he was being placed down onto a soft surface and he jumped to his senses, his whole body finching. He glanced up, slightly shaken, to Sam with Puffy and Tubbo standing shortly behind him, all three equally as surprised as Tommy was.

Currently, he was sat beside Tubbo with a blanket draped across his shoulders, Puffy cooking up some porridge in the kitchen, and Sam off somewhere in his base looking for his first aid box and potions. Tommy was content sitting here- the walls in the base was open enough that he didn’t mind being sat where he was, listening to Tubbo ramble about how he was now.. platonically married to Ranboo. Prime, he was only gone for three days and now Tubbo was replacing him.

At least he was away from the vault. Part of him still longed to go back, but after the fiasco that had happened, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to set foot in there again.

“Y’all are platonically married?” Sam chuckled, causing both Tommy and Tubbo to jump.

“Prime’s sake, Sam! You can’t just fuckin’ sneak up on us like that,” Tommy snapped as Tubbo cackled.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s a habit. Creeper biology, and whatnot. Maybe I should attach a bell to my neck or something,” Sam chuckled. “Now, where did you say you got hurt?” he pressed as he squatted down on the floor in front of Tommy and set the box down on the floor.

“Uh, right. From what I can tell, jus’ my arms, hand, and I suppose where he smacked me,” Tommy shifted on the couch uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to anyone other than Wilbur and Dream taking care of him. Sure, Sam had helped him a couple times, but never under circumstances such as this. Protesting wouldn’t do much as his arms and hand were too sore for him to use to help himself.

Sam hummed as he opened the box. “Alright, let’s start with your hand, then, as it’s the most serious out of everything- pardon the pun- at hand.” Tommy snorted as he held out his- now loosely- wrapped hand. Sam carefully unwrapped it and Tommy bit his lip from the pain. Sam discarded the cloth and took a look at his hand, grimacing as Tubbo sucked in a breath.

“It’s a good thing I grabbed some regen pots and some burn ointments. That’s.. not pretty, that’s for sure,” he chuckled. “There’s a very high chance it’s going to scar, I’m sorry, Tommy.” Tommy shrugged as Sam dug through the first-aid box.

“ ‘S fine. It’s just one more to add to the collection.” Tommy would be lying if he said he didn’t mind. It was another scar he would have to look at. Another thing to remind him of everything that had happened in his life. But whatever, he’d have to live with it. It’s not like he could do anything about it.

“It’s probably best if I explain the process I’m going to use to you so there aren’t any surprises. I’m going to remove some of the dead tissue and pour the regen pot onto your hand. I only have splash potions on me, but for injuries like this, it’s probably best as splash potions work better for external injuries anyways. Just instead of splashing it, I’ll be uncorking the top and slowly pouring it onto your hand. Sound good?”

“Uh yeah-“ Tommy couldn’t finish his sentence before he yelped. Sam wasn’t wasting any time and was already working on his hand

***

Sam was quite unpleased when Tommy hesitantly pulled up his sleeves. Not at Tommy, of course, but at Dream. Some of the bruises he obtained were a dark purple hue speckled with yellow- and his arms were littered with them.

He let out a sigh as he gently took Tommy’s right arm in his hands, careful not to put too much pressure on it when he touched it.

“I’ll brew some drinkable regen potions after I’m sure that your body adjusts to the regen pot I gave you earlier. Because regen potions take up your energy to heal you quicker, giving you more than one potion currently with your physical state would certainly backfire. However, when I do give it to you, it should significantly lessen the time for the bruises to heal,” Sam muttered, turning his arm over in his hands, inspecting it. For the most part, Tommy’s arm was just sore, however some spots would cause his whole arm to shoot with pain if he so much as grazed his finger over the bruise.

“Yeah, thanks big man,” Tommy mumbled back. Sam hummed to show he heard him as he packed up the first-aid box and went to tuck it away. “I’ll be back in a minute, boys,” he called as he headed down the hallway to Prime knows where in his base. Puffy stuck her head out from Sam’s kitchen and turned her attention to Tommy and Tubbo with a small smile.

“You boys doing alright? The porridge should be done in a hot second- I’m just cutting up some carrots in the meantime as I know you don’t like potatoes, Tommy,” the Captain joked. Tubbo snorted and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Puffy. If I had to eat another potato, I may just keel over and die,” he rolled his eyes.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” the ewe hybrid smirked, her head disappearing as she went back into the kitchen, not even thirty seconds later coming out with a tray of porridge, carrots, and water. Tommy couldn’t remember many times when he wanted to dig into food as badly as he currently did- not even when he had sand on his plate for dinner growing up. His eyes grew wide when Puffy set the tray down on the coffee table in front of him and she poured the porridge into individual bowls, placing wooden spoons into each of them.

“Careful boys, it’s still hot, so make sure to blow on it. And Tommy, I know you must be starving, but please eat slowly. It wont do yourself much good if you just puke it all back up,” she chuckled as she handed a bowl to each of them before taking one herself and sitting on an armchair on the other side of the table.

Once the first bite went down (yes, he burned his tongue in the process) his stomach and throat were soothed by the warmth- but the pain from hunger only became more evident as he tried to force the rest down, clutching his stomach after every bite. When Sam came back with Fran on his heels, he looked at him sympathetically. Tommy’s expression said it all: the boy was ravenous but it physically hurt him to eat judging by how he grimaced after every bite but was quick to down another spoonful.

However, as a result of Tommy’s stomach being filled with warm food, his eyes started to droop, his fatigue setting in once again, and just as his bowl was removed from his hands, he had passed out.

Sam and Puffy had to help Tubbo escape from Tommy’s grasp on his arm (and when he wakes up, he’ll call Tubbo the clingy one).

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy bolted upright from where he was. His heart was racing so fast that he could feel it from under the thick fabric where he was clutching his chest. He felt panic sink in until he realized where he was- Sam’s base. He wasn’t on the cold, obsidian floor in the vault. He was safe.
> 
> By now, Puffy and Tubbo were long gone- Tubbo having likely gone to check on his bees, and Puffy off doing whatever the fuck therapists do. Paperwork?
> 
> Tommy rubbed his eyes and Fran popped her head up from where she was lying on the floor beside the couch he was on, her tail wagging, so Tommy gave her a pat on the head.
> 
> “Mor- Afternoon, Fran,” he stifled a yawn.
> 
> “And you’re just gonna forget to say ‘afternoon’ to me? I’m hurt- wounded, dare I say,” Sam grinned from the armchair he was sitting on, a book about redstone in hand.
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. Afternoon to you too, dad-“ Tommy choked, his face heating up. “Shit shit shit, I said Sam- you heard NOTHING-“ Tommy frantically spoke as Sam threw his head back and laughed. 
> 
> “Relax, it’s all good Toms,” he chuckled as Tommy sank under the blanket that was draped across his body.
> 
> How was he supposed to look Sam in the eyes after this?


End file.
